Fly Me To The Moon
by words-unspoken
Summary: This is sort of a sequel to the Lost In You story. It's not much, but fun to write. Described in one word: Shipper!


Disclaimer. Don't own the characters, don't even own a set of dress whites!  
  
Feedback: Yes please. Would love feedback!  
  
A\N: First; A big thank you to all of you who have reviewd my stories so far. I really appreciate it. Many wanted me to continue the Lost In You story, so here it is. It's kinda short, and there's not much of a storyline, and it was written mostly to amuse myself, but I had fun, and I hope you do too. Song used is; Fly Me To The Moon, by Frank Sinatra.  
  
  
  
Fly Me To The Moon  
  
Harms head is burried in Macs neck. It's time to leave. He draws a deep breath, memorising the smell of her. He doesn't want to let go. Carefully he lifts her up, so high her feet can't touch the ground. Harm looks at her. He has a thoughtful expression on his face. Usually that would have worried her, but since that expression is mixed with a content one, she just smiles back at him. "What?" She asks. "My arms fits so well around you." Her smile widens, as she leans in to kiss him. Their kiss deepens and Harm has to turn to the wall for support. It doesn't go unnoticed by Mac and she softly giggles as their lips part. "I thought Marines didn't giggle.""They don't. Fortunately this one's off duty." Harm smiled and shook his head. She really did have an answer for everything. He gently placed her back on the floor, and opened the door, behind his back. "See you tomorrow at eight." He said and kissed her. "What is this? Are you going to be on time for once? "Yes." "Why?" "Cause my girlfriend works there, and I miss her already. You might know her. Dark hair, brown eyes, really beautiful..." Mac laughed,and playfully pushed him out the door. He smiled back and kissed her goodbye. "Goodnight Harm." "Wait." He said as she started to turn. "I need a kiss for the road." She smiled and kissed him. "And one cause I miss you so much." She laughed and kissed him again. "And one for the stairway." Again she kissed him, amused over what a cute boyfriend he was. "And..." "Harm! We'll be here until tomorrow morning if you don't stop." "Fine by me."His smile widened into his flyboy grin. She playfully slaped him across the arm. "Fine. Just one more and I'll stop." She laughed and decided to have some fun with it. So she kissed him with everything she had. As she ended the kiss, Harm stumbled backwards, until he hit the wall. She had a content smile on her face, watching him struggle to find words, though it didn't take him long to find them. "Wow. Remind me to let you punish me more." He said as he slowly started to stumble his way down the hall.  
  
  
  
Fly me to the moon,  
  
And let me play among the stars.  
  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
  
In other words, hold my hand!  
  
In other words, darling, kiss me.  
  
  
  
Mac smiled at herself. She was seing a whole new side of Harm. She liked it. All through lunch he had made several gestures, so small that they were invisible to anyone else but her. She had felt the finger running up and down her palm, hidden under the table, the hand that was secretly fidgeting with her sleeve,and the shoulder that frequently brushed against hers. It was all so perfect. He was perfect. She placed her files on her desk and went to refill her coffee cup. As she entered the break room, she noticed both Harm and the Admiral standing there. "So Harm, what's your secret?" Both Mac and Harm stiffened at the Admirals question. "Excuse me, Sir?" "I haven't seen you this happy since...come to think of it. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy. Did you win the lottery?" Mac relaxed again, and Harm smiled. "No, just in love, Sir." Harms smile widened as he saw Mac tense again. The Admiral turned turned to Mac. "Colonel. Did you know about this?" Mac decided to play along with whatever game Harm was playing. She turned to him and smiled gently. "Yes, Sir. He told me yesterday." The Admiral turned back to Harm. "Anybody I know?" "She and the Colonel are pretty close." Harm answered avoiding the question. The Admiral turned from Harm to Mac, and back to Harm. "I see. Well then, I'm happy for you Rabb. Good luck." "Thank you, Sir." Harm said as the Admiral left the room. Mac playfully slapped him across his arm. "What was that all about." She asked him, in an angry tone, but unable to hide the smile. "I'm a bad boy, Mac. You should punish me." Mac laughed at him, remembering last night. She walked up to him with a smile on her face, without loosing eye contact, she pressed her body against his, making a number out of reaching for the sugar behind him. "I'll see what I can come up with." She whispered in his ear, before pulling away. Harm swallowed hard. "Is it hot in here?" He asked as he went to open the window. Mac smiled at him and left the room. 'what that girl does to me' Harm thought to himself as he let the cool autumn air fill his lungs.  
  
  
  
Fill my heart with song,  
  
and let me sing forever more.  
  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
  
In other words, please be true!  
  
In other words, I love you! 


End file.
